Children on Olympus
by Bexxgrrl46
Summary: One child of every God gets to live on Olympus. Story centers on Apollo and his daughter Jodie
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a story about the Gods getting to raise one of their children on Olympus. It mostly focuses on Apollo and his daughter Jodie. **

3 person POV:

"Everybody quiet down!" Zeus shouted to the room full of Olympians. Everyone quickly shut up and looked at him. "I have decided that we will raise one of our children

on Olympus so that you will stop complaining about never seeing them." An exited whisper went across the room. Zeus shushed them again and continued,

"You will bring the child that was last born. Come back to Olympus in an hour or else you won't get a child. All of the Olympians popped away.

An hour later the Olympians were all back, standing in front of their thrones, holding a baby. Zeus, Apollo, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, and Demeter all returned with baby girls.

Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Hermes all had Hermes had two boys. Zeus looked around and grinned, "What are your babies names?" "My daughter's name is Thalia." Athena stepped forward holding a little girls with blond hair and grey eyes. "This is my daughter Annabeth." Then Ares walked up holding one of the toughest looking babies. "This is Clarisse. When she gets older she will kill all of you!"

All of a sudden a musical laugh sounded. All of the Olympians looked towards the noise and saw Apollo entertaining his daughter. Apollo looked up when he noticed the room got quiet. "Oh" he said, "This is Jodie." She looked up and smiled.

One hour ago, Jodie POV:

"Huh" I sighed, what another boring day. I'm just sitting strapped into a seat, watching mommy clean the house.

The doorbell rings. Finally maybe some excitement. Mommy walks over to the door and a young looking man walks in. He talks to mommy and she looks very upset. The strange man goes up and hugs mommy and then they both walk over to where I am sitting.

I look up at them and they seem to be talking about me, but I don't know what they are saying. Mommy suddenly picks me up, hugs me and kisses me, and gives me to the strange man. He is very warm and I snuggle closer to him. When I do that he chuckles.

Even though I have just met him, I feel very safe in his arms. He says something else to mommy and then he is waling towards the door, taking me with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **

**Reviews would be nice but I won't be like those other people and demand them or else I won't update.**

3 person POV

3 years later-

In the throne room Annabeth was practicing reading with Athena who was helping her pronounce words she didn't know. Jodie was sitting on the ground singing with Apollo coaching her. She had a beautiful voice even though she was only 3.

The Stoll brothers suddenly burst into the throne room, running as fast as they could. A very mad looking Percy and Thalia followed them and started yelling.

Hermes, Poseidon, and Zeus popped into the room. "What is going on?" yelled Zeus. "Well", said Thalia, "Travis and Conner stole my doll!" "And my toy sword" added Percy. Hermes started laughing but stopped when he saw Poseidon and Zeus glare at him.

"Children that was not nice, give them back their toys." Travis and Conner glumly gave the toys back. "Now children go play" laughed Poseidon. The four ran off followed closely by Annabeth and Jodie.

Jodie POV

2 years later-

I was sitting in the park minding my own business when suddenly I felt somebody pull my hair hard, and it hurt.

I looked up and saw a grinning Clarisse. "Stop it" I said as she did it again. "Whacha gonna do about it huh whatcha gonna do?" She laughed, taunting me. My eyes started watering and I got up and ran to the throne room where I knew at least one God had to be there.

I heard her following me. I felt tiny little things start to hit me. I looked back and saw that she was now throwing pebbles at me. I burst into the throne room and saw that all of the Olympians were there. They must have been in the middle of a meeting. When they saw me and Clarisse they shrunk down to human size.

I ran to daddy and grabbed his leg, sobbing into him. He bent down and hugged me. "What's wrong sweetie?" I sniffed and looked up at him, "Clarisse was pulling my hair and then threw pebbles at me when I tried to get away." Daddy hugged me again. "It's ok sweetheart."

He looked over at Clarisse and Ares. "You should apologize." Ares started laughing. "My children never apologize. It's not my fault that your child is such a wimp!" By the time he was finished, he was shouting .

I hid behind daddy'd leg because I was scared. At this all of the Olympians glared at Ares and starts shouting at him.

I heard Aphrodite above the rest. "If your ugly little daughter doesn't apologize, you will not get any ever again! I mean just look at Jodie's cute little face, of course she is not as cute as my daughter Selena, but she is a, but she is a close second." Ares glared at everyone and grumbled "Clarisse apologize."

Clarisse looked like she would have 1000 needles stuck into her as she looked at me and sneered "sorry" I clung to daddy's leg because if looks could kill I would be down with uncle Hades right now.

"Well now that that's settled" daddy said in his normal cheerful voice, "let's go practice some archery and after maybe we can sing a little." He picked me up and walked out of the throne room to the archery range.


	3. Chapter 3

10 years later- (They are all 15 now)

Jodie POV

I was surrounded by grass and trees. I was practicing my guitar in this nice little secret meadow I found. I looked around and smiled, breathing in the fresh air. I looked at my watch, "Oh styx!" I was late for the meeting!

I jumped up, grabbing my guitar and sprinting to the pathway that led to the throne room. All of the satyrs and naiads bowed as I ran past. I stopped by my friend Julia who was a satyr. "Julia, please put this in front of my house." I gave her my guitar.

As I ran away I heard her shout "You're late!" "I know" I shouted back. I stopped in front of the throne room door and caught my breath before I opened the door and walked in. The door swung open with an audible creak. It sounded like the loudest noise in the world. Everyone was looking at me. The door slammed shut behind me.

I walked over to my seat in front of my father's throne. My steps echoed through the room.

I noticed that their where other children in the throne room, all wearing orange shirts. I sat down and saw that all of the random children were staring at me. A centaur stepped forward and then it clicked. All of these people were from Camp Half blood.

I heard about that place before. That was where demigods go to learn how to fight monsters. The centaur cleared his throat, "Hello demigods. For those who do not know me, my name is Chiron. I work at Camp Half blood. The Gods and I have all decided that the children who live on Mt. Olympus need to start interacting with mortals and live on Earth for a few weeks to learn how to blend in.

"I think that that is a very good idea" complimented Annabeth. "A good idea!" screamed Selena "Are you joking?" "We will be stuck with a bunch of stupid, ugly little mortals!" "Well I agree with Annabeth." Katie said quietly. "Us too." Exclaimed Travis. "Yeah", Conner added, "We will have new people to steal from." Leo, Thalia, and Percy agreed with Annabeth. Well no surprise their, Percy always agrees with Annabeth. Nico and Clarisse both agree with Selena.

I really don't know what to think. I mean I believe that it is a good idea for us to go to Earth but it could also be very dangerous. And we will not fit in at all! I have heard all kinds of stories about what happens down there. "You will each get paired up with a demigod from Camp Half blood", continued Chiron, "And you will all go to school for a few weeks and them come to camp. "Wait, school!"

Everyone looked at me. "Yes school, is their something wrong with that?" "Well yeah" I looked up and saw that daddy was smiling. "We will never blend in." All of my friends nodded their heads quickly (except for Annabeth).

Chiron smiled at me, "Well then you will learn how to blend in.? I huffed. I really don't like the old man. A cute looking kid from the group of campers spoke up, "it's not that hard to fit in, Just stop being a baby and man up." We all looked at the kid. He kind of looked like Clarisse. Ares's spawn I presume.

"What's your name ugly?" I called over to him. His face turned red from anger and his hands clenched into fists. "James" he grunted, "What's it to you bitch?" I smirked to myself. This was not going to end well for him.

The Gods all stood up from their thrones. Daddy was visible shaking with anger. James flinched, waiting for daddy to start yelling at him, but when he spoke it was in an eery calm voice which I knew from experience was so much worse. "You will never talk to my daughter that way again. If you do then I will personally make sure you end up in the fields of punishment for all of eternity, and I'm sure that Hades will come up with the worst punishment he can think of. Right uncle?" Hades nodded in agreement.

James gulped and stammered out a semi understandable apology. That's when I noticed a puddle on the floor by the feet of some guy standing next to him.

O my gods he wet his pants! I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me. "Jodie why are you laughing?" aunt Artemis asked me, but I couldn't stop laughing to explain so I just pointed to the puddle on the floor.

The guy's face turned as red as a tomato. People started to realize what it was and they all started laughing too. Daddy looked very proud of himself. A satyr came and took the camper away to find some new pants.

We all stopped laughing about ten minutes after he left. "Now lets get down to business" grandpa Zeus said. Chiron took out a scroll and started to read off who would be paired up with who. I wasn't paying attention until they called my name. "Jodie, daughter of Apollo will be paired up with James son of Ares."


	4. Chapter 4

Of course I was stuck with James out of all people. Daddy jumped up, "No she is not going to be with him, he called her a bitch!" Athena stood up, "I too agree that that is not a logical choice." The other gods nodded.

I love my family, they always stand up for me. "I'm sorry", said Chiron, "but the fates gave me this list. They said that the people are paired up for a reason and we can't change it."

Daddy looked very upset, but he sat down. "Well I don't like it either", bellowed Zeus, "but if that's what the fates decided we cannot argue with them." "We will depart in ten minutes", Chiron said, claiming everyones attention again.

The demigods from camp half blood walked off to go explore Olympus. The demigods from Olympus slowly started leaving with their parent to go pack until it was just me and daddy left.

He looked at me, "I really don't like this". "I know daddy but their is nothing we can do about it. And anyway I'm not going to let some stupid Ares spawn get in my way of having a good time down on earth." He looked like he was going to interrupt me but I gave him a pointed look and he stopped. "I have always wanted to go to earth, I mean yeah it's dangerous but I have been stuck on Olympus my whole life." He looked confused. "I thought you liked it here." "I do but I still want to go somewhere new."

He sighed, "I'm just worried about you." I smile, "I know daddy, I promise that I will be very careful and I will come back." I heard a voice shout from the hall outside. "Everyone come to the elevators we are leaving." Daddy hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you daddy." I love you too sweetie."

I start walking towards the door. "Be safe Jodie." I turn around, "I always am." I walk out of the throne room and see a group of people standing by the elevator. "Ok", said Chiron, "Everyone get with your partner and one pair at a time will go down the elevator.

It will drop you off near the house that you will be staying at. James and Jodie you can go first."

I gulp. James scowled and quickly got into the elevator. I started walking slowly towards it. I was very nervous about going to earth for the first time. James looked really annoyed, "hurry up!" I glared at him and got into the elevator.

Just before the doors closed I saw daddy's face looking through the demigods at me. I smiled at him until I couldn't see him anymore.

I felt the elevator start to move down. It felt just like a normal elevator but when it opened we were in front of a decent sized house. James looked at me. "Welcome to earth."

**Hey you guys! I won't be able to update for awhile. I am going on a trip to NYC for a few days and I'm not bringing my computer. And after that updates will be slow because the end of school is coming up and I'm going to be studying for finals.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Jodie Pov

I couldn't believe it. I was finally on earth. This is like a dream come true! Well it was a dream come true until James grabbed my wrist and started staking towards the house.

He threw the door open and right away was tackled by two little children.

He quickly let go of my wrist and hugged the two kids. A very pretty looking woman came down the stairs, I figured that she must be his mother. "Hello darling, how was your trip? Did you see your father?" Then she looked at me. "Whose this?"

He smiled at her and answered "Yes the trip was fun, I did get to speak to my father, and" he glared at me, "This is Apollo's daughter Jodie."

She smiled at me. "Hello dear." I smile back, "Hello miss." She laughed, "Please call Olivia." The little kids looked at me.

The boy spoke up first "I'm Anthony" then he pointed to the cute little girl next to him "And this is Abby." She smiled shyly at me. They seemed to be about five and six. "They're my brother and sister" James said.

"Well half siblings", his mother interrupted, "I didn't make that mistake more then once." I saw James cringe when she said that and I kind of felt bad for him but it went away quickly when he said "Come on tone-deft, we are going upstairs."

Then he proceeded to grab my wrist again and lead me upstairs. That tone-deft comment really struck a nerve because I was an amazing singer being the daughter of Apollo and all and he knew that.

He opened a door and we walked inside a very nice looking room. The walls were a pale blue and their was a very nice sized bed in the middle of the room. "This is where you will be staying. We usually eat breakfast together at eight and dinner is at 6:30 every night."

With that he closed the door. Great now what? I noticed that their was another door in my room.

I opened it and saw that I had my own bathroom. It looked huge! Geez how rich are these people?

I decided that sense I was so bored I would IS message someone. I turned on the shower and moved the water around until it hit the light perfectly and made a rainbow.

I took a drachma out of my pocket, "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I threw the drachma into the rainbow, "Apollo, Mt. Olympus." The rainbow shimmered and soon I saw daddy sitting on a park bench, playing his lyre.

"Daddy!" I shout startling him, but when he sees me he smiles so big and walks over. Hey Jodie, how are you?" "I'm fine. That James kid is still a jerk but I'm handling it." He frowns slightly. "I still don't like him." "I know daddy, but like I said I'm fine. I'm just bored. Dinner is in an hour and I have nothing to do.

He smirked at that. "Well if you have nothing to do do you want to hear a song I just wrote?" "I would love to."

We sang and talked and recited poems together until I heard a voice calling from downstairs that dinner was ready. "I have to go daddy." I really didn't want to end our conversation.

For a second I forgot that I was in some strange boys house. He looked upset too. "Ok, I love you sweetie," "I love you too daddy."

"Now what do you promise me?" I sighed and smiled, "I promise that I will come home." And with that I waved my hand in front of the mist, ending our conversation.

Great, time to have dinner with my new family.


	6. AN:

**Sorry guys I just keep forgetting to say that I do not own anything except for Jodie and James!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 6

Jodie Pov.

I slowly open my bedroom door and walk towards the stairs. I can heard people already talking and eating in the dinning room. I really don't want to go downstairs. Maybe I can shout from up here that I am not feeling well.

No I can't, they will probably just realize that I don't want to spend time with them.

I take a deep breath and start descending down the stairs. One of them in the middle squeaks and I notice that all of the talking in the kitchen stops. I gulp and continue. I get to the bottom and turn the corner and see everyone sitting at the table, staring at me.

I smile "Hello, I'm sorry that I'm late." Olivia smiles, "Thats alright darling. Come join us at the table." I smile back and sit in the only available chair. The one right next to James. Great of all my luck. Now he is going to be scrutinizing my every move.

I looked around the table. James and I sat on one side while Abby and Anthony sat across from us. Olivia was sitting at one of the ends and I noticed that a man was sitting on the other end. He noticed me staring and waved. "Hey I'm Justin. I am Tony and Abb's dad." "Hi I'm Jodie, It's very nice to meet you."

He smiled and went back to eating. I looked at the food on the table and saw that they were eating steak and mashed potato's. Oh shit. Of course the first dinner that we eat is steak. They didn't realize that I don't eat steak because cows are sacred to my dad.

I decide to just load up on potato's and hopefully they won't notice I don't take the meat. I start eating and realize that the potato's are actually really good. They didn't have any chunks in them which is exactly how I like them. I notice a gravy boat in the center of the table and grab it and drown my potato's in it. I start digging in again.

I was devouring the food. I didn't realize how hungry I was. After I scraped my plate clean I reach for seconds but stopped short when I saw everyone staring at me.

The two kids are staring at me opened mouthed as if they had never seen anyone eat like that before. James was smirking and I had a feeling that he was not going to let this go. Olivia looked disgusted like she couldn't believe that anyone had the nerve to eat at her table like that. And Justin just started laughing. "If you are that hungry how about you try some steak."

He reached over and placed a big juice steak onto my plate. I'm sure that to anyone else it would look delicious. But to me it was revolting. "Well go ahead dig right in. You have not tasted meat until you have tried this." Everyone at the table was staring at me. "Well go ahead tone-deft", James said, "Try it."

Well this just got awkward. Should I eat the meat? I look at it. No I can't, I cannot make myself do it. It just looks so disgusting. I mean what kind of sick people eat a gods sacred animal?

I look up at my host family. "Umm. I should have told you earlier but I don't eat steak." Olivia looked confused, "like are you a vegetarian?" "No". "But you just said that you don't eat meat." James suddenly got it. "Apollo's sacred animal is a cow. Of course she doesn't eat steak especially if she has been living with him her whole life. We were just stupid and didn't realize it."

Olivia gasped, "I am so sorry Jodie I didn't know." Even Justin looked embarrassed. "If you want I can make you something else." "No that's alright. I am full already. If you don't mind I am very tired so I think I will go to bed."

Olivia looked sympathetic. "Of course sweetie, you must be very tired. Do you need James to lead you to your room.?" James glared at me. "No that's alright I can find my own way. Thank you for dinner." "It was no problem" said Justin smiling.

I got up and walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. Today was such a long day. I am really dreading tomorrow because I will actually have to spend time with James.

**Not really a James and Jodie scene but I wanted to introduce you to his family. Next chapter will be all about them.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7

Jodie pov:

I woke up in a large comfy bed. I quickly look around. Where am I? I can feel my body start to panic. I bolt straight up in the bed and looked around. I hear movements coming from the other side of the door.

"Jodie are you up? Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." I sigh, remembering what happened yesterday. Thank the gods I didn't get kidnapped and was being held in some psychos house... again. "I will be right down" I called to Olivia.

I groaned. I really didn't want to be here. I just wanted to go back home where dad would wake me up everyday by singing a song to me, and if I guessed the song title and who the artist was he would let me eat a cookie at breakfast. I slid out of the warm bed and walk over to the mirror. I groan again. It looks like a rat was sleeping in my hair. I grab a brush and got to work.

After finishing with my hair (almost breaking my brush in the process) I quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

I got there just in time to see Olivia set a huge plate of waffles on the table. "Good morning Jodie, How did you sleep?" Justin asked. "Very well, thank you."

I sat down at the table and James gives me a plate with a waffle on it. "Thanks" I say to him but he just mumbles something that I can't understand.

Breakfast was a very rushed ordeal. Justin quickly scarfed down his food and after kissing Olivia, left for work. One minute after Justin left Olivia left to take Abby and Anthony to a play date and then go shopping. And that just left James and I quietly eating our food, neither of us daring to break the silence.

Eventually James caved, "So what do you want to do today tone-deft?" I glared at him. "Actually I want to the mall. I want to buy something for my dad." "Fine" he got up and grabbed the keys to his car. I got up too and ran upstairs to grab some money. When I came back down I saw him waiting impatiently by the front door.

As soon as he saw me he turned around and walked out the front door. I quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind. I got in the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt. Being in a car reminded me of daddy's sun chariot.

I sigh. I miss going with him to raise and set the sun. Earth is just so different from Olympus. It is big and scary and full of mean people. Even my guide is mean. On Olympus I had always wanted to come down here but now that I'm here I don't know if I want to be.

"Are you alright?" The voice breaks me out of my daze. I feel wetness on my cheeks and realize that I am crying. I look over and see that James is looking at me with concern. "I'm fine" I tell him. The biggest lie that anybody has said.

I can tell that he doesn't believe me but he turns back to the road anyway. Why does he even care if I am alright or not? I glance outside and notice that we are almost at the mall. Good this car ride has lasted long enough.

As soon as he parked the car I jumped out and started walking towards the mall. I really wanted to be alone right now. I don't think that I could deal with James.

But my hopes were crushed when I heard him catch up and start walking in step with me. I scowl and glare at him hoping that he will get the hint but he just stares at me with innocent looking eyes. They are the prettiest shade of blue and the sun was hitting them ju... Wait a minute, what was I thinking?

I shrug it off and continue fast walking to the door. When we get close to it James jogs up and holds it open for me. Thats strange. I thought that he hated me. Well if he thinks that this is going to make it up to me it is not going to work.

When we both walk into the mall I see a music store straight ahead. "I'm going to the store" I tell him. "I love music" he replies. He grabs my hand and starts dragging me with him to the store.

I gasp. I am holding hands with a boy. A boy I hate, but still a boy.

I am starting to think that this day will be better then I thought it would be but then I hear a sound that you never want hear on earth.

I stop dead in my tracks and make James stop too. I yank my hand from his grasp and slowly turn around to see a monster

that wants to kill me.


End file.
